Just Like Old Times
by Loopy BubbleLips
Summary: MeilingXTomoyo Pairing


Just Like Old Times  
  
1 Author: minako-chan  
  
2 Series: Card captor Sakura  
  
3 Pairing: Tomoyo + Meiling  
  
4 Rating: PG  
  
5 Category: Romance  
  
6 Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own any of these lovely people. Or the storyline either, for the most part, since this is pretty much a re- telling of the episode. But the idea is mine with a romance added to it. I'm starting to like the two of them as a couple. If you flame me…you'll get as much criticism back!  
  
7 Sakura sighed, looking down at her painting. "I'm not very good at this…" Walking towards the bench, she eyed Eriol. "Oh hi Sakura. How's your painting going?" His gentle voice caused Sakura to smile slightly. "Okay I guess…how about yours?" She peeked over and a gasp cam from her mouth. "That's amazing Eriol! Your sooo good!" Li passed them, listening in on the conversation but soon going to find a spot to paint. "What's wrong Eriol?" "I just thought someone passed by, that's all." Over on the other side, a silent Li sketched, unaware of the figure standing there. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just drawing." Sitting down, she glanced at his expression totally aware of what he was thinking. "You don't seem to like Eriol at all do you…?" "Huh?" "I know what's bothering you, but you won't say anything. Don't trust him hm..?" All he did was nod, gazing over at the two on the bench. "Hello!" A huge voice popped out of nowhere, scaring the two of them. "M…Meiling?!" She did her happy smile.  
  
"…………….." Li sweat-dropped when they were in the classroom, the girls chatting with Meiling. The door opened and a smiling Sakura entered, eagerly waiting to see Meiling again. Meiling stood up and waved her hand at the Card Captor, motioning her over to the desks where the others sat. "Hi Meiling! How come you're here?" Meiling took the opportunity to grin. "I came to help you, silly! You don't think I'd just walk out and leave now do you?" "But why are you here at the school?" "I cam to see everyone and help you with the-you-know-what remember?" "Thanks! So how about we go to the park after school?" "Great! So then I'll meet you at the gate after school then!" She ran off, but quickly turned around to say goodbye. "See you around Li! Bye~~!" Tomoyo waved while Li just stood there, groaning.  
  
Kero was playing his newest video game in Sakura's room, unaware of the phone ringing. He used his foot to get the phone on. "What do you want?! I'm in the middle of a game here so make it snappy!" "Kero, I'm gonna be late coming home today. You see, Meiling dropped by and we were gonna hang out together after school. She said that we might need her help…" "So the brat's cousin came huh?! Tell her that we don't need someone who doesn't have magical powers around here, especially some annoying Chinese brat hanging around us!" She sighed and answered, " You shouldn't be so mean Kero. She only wants to help…" "WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~!!!!!!!!" (Kero's face is really funny. These are 2 images I got from the episode)  
  
file:///HD%2020/Desktop%20Folder/C/justlikeoldtimes-46.jpg  
  
file:///HD%2020/Desktop%20Folder/C/justlikeoldtimes-47.jpg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Sakura…I'm not interrupting you call am I?" "Oh…Hi Eriol. No, I just got off." She got down to the edge of the steps. "So what did you want to ask me?" "Who was that girl that came by today? I'm never seen her before…." "Oh that's Meiling Li. She's Li's cousin who lives in Hong Kong China. They were cousins but she went back because her grandmother was sick and she had to go see her." He turned around, smiling evily. "That's good to know." "Hoe?" She starred at him but bell rang and she headed to front gate. "Hi guys!" Meiling smiled and Sakura waved back to her. Soon walking along the bridge, Sakura smiled at Meiling, so she cocked her head. "What are you smiling at Kinomoto?" "Oh…I'm just glad your back Meiling. We really missed having you, and I wanted so badly to see you again. We really were a team…" "Hmm? Yeah…I guess so…" She looked the other direction, thinking the times they had together as a group. "So you ended up as the master of the Clow Cards..?" 'Yeah…" Sakura slightly blushed but it wore off. "But Li sensed that there was some force or something here so that's why he stayed!" "Uh huh." The two of them walked ahead, leaving Tomoyo and Li behind. "You know…it's really nice to have Meiling back isn't it?" "Yeah…she was a good help even though I pushed her a lot, and said she was in the way all the time." "Remember when she fought the "fight card?!" (Scenes from that episode show). "Yeah, I remember."  
  
As they got to Penguin Park, Sakura stopped and quickly glanced around. "What's wrong Kinomoto?" "I'm sensing him again…" "Who?" "Clow Reed." Something started to happen under the slide and soon, the stone penguins came out of the ground and circled around the slide. Meiling screamed with confusion. "What is going on here!" The penguins started attacking them, but turned towards Li and Tomoyo. The two started running but Tomo-chan tripped and the penguins were gaining on her. "Tomoyo! Look out!" She turned her head, her face stricken with fear. "Element…LIGHTNING!" That caused the penguins to turn the other way and head for Meiling and Sakura. This was one of the opportunities Meiling had, so she did her awesome kung fu  
  
attacks! (If you've seen the episode, she kicked some major ass! Her fighting has increased a lot.) She crouched on her knees trying to fight the pain. Sakura ran over and asked if she was okay. With teary eyes, she said she was okay. The four of them ran to the slide seeing the giant slide shake. "If only there was card that would freeze this thing, but I don't know if my magic is strong enough…" Meiling smiled. "That's it! Use the card you captured when we went to the rink! You know the one that froze everybody!" "That's right!" Sakura turned to face the slide. "I call upon the power of my star! Ancient forces near and far! Freeze card, transform all your might…and draw your power from my light! STAR CARD!" The freeze card emerged, quickly making the penguin slide and little penguins frozen. Li turned to the others (not including Meiling). "This isn't over yet… I can still feel Clow's presence near by. Sakura, you and I make a great team!" Sakura beamed. "Yeah!" Meiling's expression hurt as she looked at her beloved fiancée. Tomoyo looked at her, face frowning a little. Still not saying anything, Sakura spoke up to Meiling, startling her from thought. "You okay Meiling?" Her hands went in front to her face with a slight smile. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Do I look sad to you Kinomoto?" Her face bright and cheery but when Sakura turned to dace Li, Meiling's expression saddened causing her to feel hurt again. Behind the shadows, three figures stood watching the foursome. "Master, why do you bother thinking about that boy?" The snobbish remark coming from the *girl* with butterfly wings. All he did was stare, a content smile lurking on his face. His staff glowing all of a sudden, and Tomoyo turning around to see if anything or anyone came…so they all ran to get away, thinking someone was coming.  
  
Wei watched Meiling and Li outside on the balcony, a small smile on his old but gentle face. (I do think he's cute) Gazing out, Meiling turned to Li with a grin smile on her face. He looked at her. "Your so lucky Li…." Cocking his head to one side, answering "why am I lucky?" "Because you just are. You have magical powers, and when something comes up you always help out. You're there when the action starts and I'm stuck on the sidelines cheering you but also wanting to get a piece of the action. It's a tough job…." She walked into the room, finishing up the cup of tea and grabbed her small suitcase. "Where are you going?" She slipped on her shoes while her head hung silent with no answer. "To Tomoyo's…She didn't get to talk to me that much." Reaching the door, Li cried out. "Meiling, I'm sorry for ignoring you and thinking that you're not in on the action…" Turning the knob before leaving, she softy answered, "No..You're not" and ran out the door. He was about to run after her but Wei put and hand on his shoulder. "She's tougher than you think…" Li's expression blank and confused let her go, feeling hurt and guilty inside.  
  
7.1.1 Meiling ran to Tomoyo's house, tears falling slowly down from her face. Reaching the gate, a figure stood outside the door and motioned for her to come inside. 'Meiling, what's wrong?" Tears streaming down her small delicate face, she looked up to see a comforting Tomoyo. "Oh Tomoyo…" and hugged her. Tomo-chan smiled softly and brought her to her room. "Wow, its soooo big." While Meiling looked around the room, Tomoyo asked the maid to bring in some tea and cake. "Thank-you." With a tear-stricken face, she smiled. "Are you happy for Sakura, Tomo-chan?" Tomoyo's face smiled lightly. "Yes Meiling. I want her to be happy with the one she loves, and is she's happy…then I'm happy for her." Meiling looked into her eyes and laughed lightly. "I was so happy to see everyone, especially Li…but it just seemed like he didn't want me around, like I was a bother to him all over again." Her smile faded causing sadness to erupt. "Meiling, Li loves you very much. Even though he might think that Sakura could be his one and only…you'll always be in his heart forever, and *pausing for a brief moment* in mine." She looked up with a tear coming down her cheek and ran over to Tomoyo, hugging her. Tomo-chan tightened it, feeling like she loved Meiling more than a friend now. Ms. Daidouji came in and smiled seeing the hugging pair, but telling the two of them it was time for bed. They got into the bed, and Meiling gave a big warm smile. "Tomoyo…there's something I wanted to tell you." "Me too…" "Here goes. Over the year, since I first came here meeting you all and helping you guys with the Clow Cards…well….I….um…I love you Tomoyo-chan." Leaning over, Meiling gave Tomoyo a light kiss on the lips. "Me too Meiling-san, me too…" They kissed breaking away slowly but her hand was on Meilings giving it a warm squeeze. The light turned off from the sound of a button, and they went to sleep….Meiling's head resting on Tomoyo's chest area.  
  
Author's Note: So what did you think? I know I didn't do the ending, but this is my story and I can do whatever I want to it. Please remember to r/r  
  
Thank-you! Please remember to read my new fic entitled, "Card Captor Kaori" 


End file.
